When There is No One to Turn to
by QueenofCassiopeia
Summary: When Baz is kidnapped by Nicodemus, Simon is left all alone with no one to turn to. Suddenly, a new villain arises with one goal: to kill Baz. Soon, Baz is thrust into the middle of a war, and Simon is left struggling to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just wanted to say that reviews are greatly appreciated, and I really hope you guys like my first fanfiction! I know that I hate reading author's notes, so I'll keep this short and sweet.**

 **xoxo**

 **QueenofCassiopeia**

 **Baz**

Where am I? The last thing I remember is leaving our apartment, and now, as I look around, I am in a dark cellar. Underground probably, because there are no windows to be seen. I raise my hand to brush my hair out of my face and realize that my hands are shackled to the concrete floor. I hear the door creak open, and I see Nicodemus' weathered face. He looks almost the same, apart from the long scar spanning across his left eye and noticeably fewer teeth.

"Ahh, Baz," he says, grinning in a way that sends shivers down my spine, "I see you have finally woken up."

"What do you want from me?" I ask, echoing the last time I saw him, only then I was the one with the advantage and he was at my mercy.

He chuckles, "I want Simon."

This catches me off guard. Simon is the one person in the world that I would never betray or let any harm come to.

"No," I say instantly.

"Oh sweet, innocent Baz," he says patronizingly, "Little do you know, I already have Simon."

 **Simon**

Baz was supposed to be back over three hours ago. Penny says that I shouldn't worry about him because he's probably off "plotting something or doing whatever vampires do," but being late is not something Baz does. Try to kill you, yes, show up late, never. The last time he was late was when he was kidnapped by numpties and held in a coffin.

"Penny!" I called.

"Yes!"

"Please, can we go look for Baz? I'm getting worried."

"Simon, if you are so worried about Baz, then you can go and look for him, but I'm not coming with you."

I walked out the door and into the cold blackness of the winter night. When Baz went missing the last time, I was never the one tasked with finding him, so I have absolutely no idea what I am supposed to do now. I regret tuning out Baz when he told me what had happened and how he was found last time because now I have no idea where to start.

Even though I've gotten better at casting spells, it's still a fifty-fifty chance that the spell will actually work. Despite the countless spells that have been created, there are always a lack of finding spells, and most of them can only be cast by the most powerful wizards, which I am not. Most of my magic came back a few months after fighting the Humdrum, but I will never be as powerful as I once was. Keeping all of this in mind, I try the only finding spell I know " **I never really know just where to find you!"**

 **Baz**

"What do you mean?" I ask, outraged. "Where is Simon?"

"I don't have him yet," Nicodemus says, smiling evilly, "But I know that wherever you go, he follows, and look," Nicodemus says, casting, " **Mirror Mirror on the wall!"** Instantly, a mirror appeared on the wall, and you could see Snow walking down the streets of London, heading towards a pub.

"Where is he going?"

"He coming to us. Clever boy, that one is. He managed to cast " **I never really know just where to find you,"** a spell that requires a very powerful wizard. Maybe Simon Snow is once again becoming the world's most powerful magician. Hmmm, yes, that will make it much harder for…"

I cough, unsure of whether or not Nicodemus has forgotten about my presence.

"Ahhh, Baz," he says, chuckling, "You were being so quiet I almost forgot that you were here. From what I learned the last time we met, I expected you to fight back, not sit there waiting for Simon to play the hero."

Instead of responding, I know to bide my time and wait until Nicodemus leaves. As if he was hearing my thoughts, Nicodemus promptly goes, slamming the iron door behind him. I hear the click of the lock, and then proceed to cast " **I can't get it out of my head!"** a powerful spell that allows me to communicate through telepathy to whoever I'm thinking about, and no, Snow does not have nearly enough control to cast a spell as advanced as this one clearly is.

 _Simon. Simon._ Before long, I hear a response echoing in my head, "What? Why am I hearing Baz?" _Simon, you idiot. It's me! I'm casting "_ _ **I can't get it out of my head!"**_ "What?" the reply came thundering back. _Oh never mind. Just do not come and save me. I can save myself._ "Too late," Simon says, and if I could see him, I know that he would be smirking in that infuriating way of his. I have to quickly sever the bond because I can hear Nicodemus' heavy footsteps approaching the door.

I hear the lock click once again, and Nicodemus utter, " **Open sesame,"** which in my opinion is unnecessary, but I did the same when I came back to Watford after being kidnapped by numpties, something that Simon never lets me forget. The door bursts open, and Nicodemus strides in, once again muttering under his breath.

 **Simon**

I walk down the streets of London, heading to a pub named The Black Sheep, a very fitting name for Nicodemus' lair. I open the door and am greeted by a jolly bartender, who has no vampiric qualities to him. I scan the pub, and upon seeing one old man whose skin was slightly tinted gray, walk over to him.

"Excuse me," I say, unsure because the only vampire I have talked to frequently is Baz, "Ummm, Nicodemus told me to meet him here."

He slams his pint of beer onto the counter, spilling most of it in the process. "Ahh, if its Nicodemus you want then you're in the right place. Go down the stairs and to the third door on the right."

"Thank you." I say, and hurriedly leave the man, but not before he yells, "Don't let Nicodemus kill you." before he bursts into chuckles and the bartender fils up his cup.

I walk down the stairs into a dark corridor that smelled of mildew and blood. I continue along the corridor, passing doors with scratch marks on them. I hesitantly approach the third door, unsure of what lies beyond. With my wand at the ready, I turn the doorknob and slowly open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves,**

 **Since you seemed to enjoy the first chapter, here is the second one! Please review, it means so much to me!**

 **xoxo**

 **Me**

 **Penny**

Even though I told Simon that I was not worried about Baz, I am. I was just saying that to calm Simon down but to no avail. Now he's off by himself in the dark streets, hunting Baz. I wish I had gone with him because he has been gone for more than two hours, and Baz has been missing for almost six hours. Even though Simon has more magic than both Baz and I, he has a hard time controlling it and channeling it into effective spells. Knowing him, he doesn't even have a plan, and will probably charge into Nicodemus' lair casting explosive spells.

 **Simon**

I charge into Nicodemus' lair, unsure of what I should do. I hear footsteps, and in an attempt to cloak myself, I cast, " **You can't see me,"** and hide in the corner. Nicodemus strides around the corner and makes direct eye contact with me.

"Umm Simon," Nicodemus says, trying not to laugh, "I can see you."

"Shoot," I say, deciding to cast, " **Just like fire, burning out the way** ," and suddenly, a long blaze of fire spouts from my wand, narrowly missing Nicodemus' face, which is a shame, since vampires are extremely flammable. Luckily, the fire catches and the wooden floors began to burn. Panicking, Nicodemus runs to a room with a wrought iron door, and, upon opening it, dashes inside and returns with Baz. Nicodemus holds Baz in front of him, so Baz would act as a shield.

"If you try to hit me," Nicodemus leers, "You'll end up hitting Baz, and you wouldn't want to do that, now would you?"

This made me think, if I hit Baz, then he would go up in flames, just like Nicodemus and I'm not willing to take that risk. Imagine telling Penny that I found Baz, but ended up setting him on fire instead of saving him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Baz jerks backward, smashing his fist into Nicodemus' skull. Nicodemus falls to the floor, and Baz grabs my arm and starts running, pulling me behind him. We run along the dark corridor, only stopping to make sure that no one is following us. We run up the stairs, bursting through the doors and into the pub. The bartender, who once had no vampiric qualities, now has eyes the color of blood and skin grayer than Nicodemus himself. The rest of the customers in the pub, who had before seemed like humans, now had bloodshot eyes, with a cold dead look to them. The man who I asked for help only a few minutes before was now standing over me, looking much more intimidating than I had remembered.

 **Baz**

I told Simon not to save me, and then he comes charging into Nicodemus' lair, and very nearly lighting me on fire! Now we are facing a room full of bloodthirsty vampires, and, as usual, Simon is standing there with his mouth open in shock, which means that it is up to me to get us out of this mess. As Simon did earlier, I cast, " **Just like fire, burning out the way,"** but, unlike Simon, I actually have control over my magic, so the blaze of fire flies straight and true, hitting the vampires in our way. I grab Simon's arm, and together we run out of the door and into the cool night air. Once we are at least five blocks away from the pub, which is now on fire, we slow down to a jog. I turn on Simon, who is now grinning triumphantly and yell, "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, cocking his head in that infuriating way of his.

"I asked you not to come and save me."

"Why don't we have this argument at home." Simon says, "I'm cold and Penny's probably worried."

"Fine." I say, annoyed at his attempt to change the subject, "But I'm driving."


End file.
